Cotton Candy Kisses
by Miharu Endou
Summary: Fluffly Drabbles. #3 It's not that they wanted to hide it. It's just that they didn't know how to say it. AxR,
1. Couch Potatoes

**Cotton Candy Kisses**

By Miharu Endou

* * *

**Pairing: **Natsume x Mikan

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Prompt: **Couch

**AN: **Happy House Cup, AoGA! I dedicate this to Team B, because I love you guys and we're going to win this! And to everyone, I give to you the first of many fluffly drabbles. Enjoy!

* * *

Drabble #1: Couch Potatoes

Mikan loved staying at home on Saturday afternoons with Natsume. Mikan loved watching movies, and Natsume loved spending time with her, so they would spend their Saturday afternoons at home, in their lazy day clothes- Natsume in his sweats and Mikan in Natsume's old Rolling Stones shirt- watching movies they randomly picked.

They stayed on the couch, Natsume's head on Mikan's lap. Natsume tried his best not to fall asleep but was failing miserably because Mikan kept on playing with his hair.

Soon, Mikan heard light snores coming from the man resting his head on her lap. She giggled and played with his hair some more before resting her hand on the top of his head. She never told Natsume this, but she loved playing with his dark messy hair.

Just when she was about to focus on the movie once more, she heard him rumble and say her name. She tilted her head closer to hear him.

"I love you... Love you..."

Mikan felt her heart leap the way it always does when Natsume tells her he loves her, and she felt a smile spread across her face. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, and leaned her head near his ear to whisper, "I love you, too."


	2. Early Morning Sweets

**Cotton Candy Kisses**

By Miharu Endou

* * *

**Pairing: **Sumire x Kokoroyomi

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Genre: **Romance

**AN: **I dedicate this to Vanilla Coated Love and Ridley Silverlake. I love you both! Thank you for keeping up with my feels! The rest, enjoy!

* * *

Drabble #2: Early Morning Sweets

Sumire lay on her bed at six in the morning, still jet lagged from her fourteen-hour flight from the States. She knew Koko just arrived in Japan from the States as well, and she felt herself missing him already, so she decided to text him.

_How was your flight? Mine was uneventful. Bring me breakfast? Missing u already. _

–_S_

Soon, she felt her phone phone vibrate.

_Sucked bad 'cause Kitsu drooled on my shirt. But on my way with breakfast, coffee, and my love. ;)_

Sumire felt her heart swell as she re-read his simple yet sweet text message. Her lack of sleep made her quite a thinker_–_a sappy one at that_–_and she can't stop thinking on how lucky she is to have him as a boyfriend. She decided to send him another message.

_Ur very sweet. Makes me feel very lucky. :)_

His reply came immediately after she sent it.

_Of course! And it's about time you say them back don't u think?_

She stared at his text for a while, then smiling because she felt like it really was time to say _it _back. Koko told Sumire he loved her a month ago after celebrating their third month anniversary as a couple. He was sweet about it, assuring her that he doesn't mind that she didn't say it back yet.

A few minutes later, Sumire heard a knock on her door, and she rushed to it because she knew who was standing on the other side.

As she opened her door, she saw him grinning at her, his dimple showing, his eyes glistening at the sight of her, his left hand holding a cup of coffee and his right holding a bag of what she presumed was their breakfast. She soaked in the sight of him, and right then she knew how lucky she felt to have him in her life. So, she said the only thing she felt like saying.

"I love you."

She saw Koko smile brighter, and she pulled him close to her to give him a peck on the lips.

* * *

I was supposed to use "monthsary", but not a lot of people use that (I think only people from my country use it?) so I decided to phrase it as "third month anniversary" even though anniversary basically means a date on which an event took place in a previous _year _(google haha). So, yeah.


	3. Hidden Kisses

**Cotton Candy Kisses**

By Miharu Endou

* * *

**Pairing: **Ruka x Aoi, Ruka x Natsume bromance

**Rating: **Rated T

**Genre: **Romance

**Prompt: **Secret

I posted this here 'cause this is too short to be an actual one-shot, and if I try to stretch it, it's gonna end up dull and bleh. So, hehe.

* * *

Drabble #3 Hidden Kisses

They've been sneaking behind his back for quite some time now. It's not that they wanted to hide it. It's just that they still couldn't muster the courage to tell him just yet.

"I feel like I'm betraying your brother," he whispered on her lips in between kisses. "We should just tell him."

She shushed him by kissing him more passionately. She pulled back and said, "He's going to kill you. Being his best friend doesn't give you a free pass to _take_ a pass on his sister."

He laughed and she immediately covered his mouth. "Not too loud! I just heard him come home a while ago and he's probably downstairs. You know how sharp his hearing is."

"Like a cat," he mused.

She nodded her head and removed her hand on his mouth. She kissed him swiftly on the lips and left her bed. "I'll try to find a way to sneak you out without him noticing."

He stared at her for a while before shaking his head and standing up, as well. He went straight for the door, but looked back at her and said, "I don't want to keep this a secret anymore."

As he was about to turn the knob, someone from the other side did it for him. And soon, he felt like a deer in headlights. Natsume stood there, an awfully calm expression on his face. The calm of the storm, he thought sourly. _The calm of the storm._

"Ruka, What the hell are you doing in my sister's room?"

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Ruka sat on the couch, holding his bruised jaw, as Aoi sat beside him, stifling a laugh. She said, "I told you he was gonna kill you."

Natsume entered the room and sat in between the two, shoving an ice pack on Ruka's jaw, making Ruka wince. Natsume stared at him and said, "Nice shiner you have there, Ruka."

"Yeah," Ruka laughed humorlessly. "Feels nice, too."

"Just a preview on what you'll feel if you break my sister's heart," Natsume said, turning on the TV.

Aoi covered her face and groaned. "Spare me your sap. I'll be in my room. Call me when you're done with your bromance."

"I'm not done with you, twerp," Natsume called on Aoi, and she ran immediately upstairs because she knew her brother was going to give her _the talk._


End file.
